Little Red Riding Clark and the Big Bad Wolf
by MidKnight2501
Summary: SLASH. Clex. Some fairy tales are *really* cool.


Title: Little Red Riding Clark and the Big Bad Wolf  
Author: MidKnight  
Email: MidKnightslair@juno.com  
Fandom: Smallville  
Notes: Gratuitous thanks to Helena Handbasket, though she didn't inspire this, as it was written before I met her, she could have. We should go camping sometime. With handicams. ^_^ Don't worry, Helena, that will make sense eventually. To everyone else, it's a very dirty inside joke.  
  
  
Once upon a time, in a land far far away (and rather rural) there was a young man with an organic farm. On this organic farm the young man lived with his parents, growing apples and various other sundry plants, while avoiding green glowing rocks. (Though, considering the inhabitants of the town and surrounding areas, his reaction was about par with all the other weirdness.)  
Well, one day a call came through to his parents and as they were both busy, Clark (the young man on the farm, see above) was to deliver a basket of apples to a customer.  
  
But this wasn't just any customer. This wasn't Mrs. Lowell, who lived down the road with a dozen cats. It wasn't Nell and Lana. It was the new guy in town, the rather infamous Lex Luther. Other than the fact he'd run over Clark with a $75,000 dollar car, Clark's parents generally disliked him because of his patriarchical lineage. Unlike the car incident, Lex Luther had no control over his father's behavior, and so Clark had a good deal of understanding for the hairless man. Surprisingly, Clark was the only one who didn't hold the car accident against Lex, despite being the victim of the crash.  
  
But, back to the apples...  
  
Clark's parents were too busy to deliver the bushel of apples (note: a bushel looks rather like a picnic basket) but not busy enough that they weren't worried Clark would be hit by another expensive car. In order to avoid this happening his mother draped him in a large red sheet to make him more visible as he walked through the fields to deliver the bushel of apples.  
  
On the way to Lex's mansion he was accosted by Whitney and refrained from folding the boy in half, literally. After delivering a stinging remark about who lost Lana's necklace and Whitney left, Clark felt good enough to skip. So he did. All the way to the mansion.  
  
As usual, he avoided the security and skipped all the way up the long driveway, the red cloth billowing in the wind. The doorbell ran with a loud ding-dong.  
  
"Yes?" the intercom asked.  
  
"I've come bearing apples." Clark said, hefting the bushel from under his red cloak.  
  
"Oh, good." The door unlocked and Clark stole inside, surprised to see Lex wearing a pair of black sweat pants and dripping wet. A towel hung from the back waistband, looking tail-like.  
  
"You're wet." Clark said, mind locking up. You're wet, and dripping, and all those muscles...He struggled to remember not to drool.  
  
"Yes, I was in the pool. Interesting coat," Lex smiled lecherously and led the way to the kitchen. "Very a la Grimm's fairy tales."  
  
Clark settled the bushel down on the island in the center of the kitchen and turned to face Lex, who was now leaning against the brushed steel refrigerator. Looking just as cool and slick as the machine.  
  
"What does that make you? The Wolf?" Clark grinned and Lex arched a hairless eyebrow. Clark moved to stand in front of Lex and as the older man lifted his hands to push the red cloak off, the black haired boy grasped the other's wrists.  
  
"What big hands you have." Clark observed, before letting go of Lex's wrists.  
  
"The better to strip you with..."Lex whispered, a naughty, wicked grin tugging at his lips. "My dear." His hands pushed the red sheet off the broad shoulders and beginning to unbutton Clark's flannel shirt, revealing tanned skin. At the sight Lex licked his lips.  
  
"What a pink tongue you have." The younger boy observed happily.  
  
"The better to lick you with, My Dear." Lex's hands dropped to Clark's belt loops and hauled the boy forward, against him. He dipped his head to Clark's throat and lashed the trembling column, until Clark's breath was hitching and he was rubbing against Lex rhythmically.  
  
"And my, what a big-" Lex pressed his lips to Clark's to silence that little observation. "You have." Clark sighed when they broke apart.  
  
"The better to," Lex thrush specifically against Clark's hip to illustrate the word. "You with."  
  
"Oh. Good." Was the only observation Clark could make.  
  
And they lived happily ever after, while using the red sheet-cloak for everything but deflecting cars.  
  
The End. 


End file.
